Pérdida
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN.-Un one shot sobre la pérdida de Valhallarama y las repercusiones que tiene para Estoico y un joven Hipo. Triste, pero conmovedora, muestra el lado cariñoso de Estoico... Paseen y lean, por favor.


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y LA HISTORIA DE RAYS OF COLORS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola de nuevo! Aquí me tienen con más traducciones (Hay taaantas historias taan buenas ¡No sé cómo parar!) en fin, conseguí el permiso para traducir esta. Ahora es un Estoico/Hipo. Me encanta esta pareja, por su difícil relación y la manera en que deben ir madurando los dos para reconstruir sus lazos. Este fic empieza con la muerte de Valhallarama, la madre de Hipo, y muestra las dudas y temores de Estoico como padre soltero. Es corto y muy trágico, pero les agradeceré que le den una oportunidad.

**Rays of Colors** es el autor original de esta historia, cuyo nombre original es "Lost". Solamente traduzco con su permiso y la publico en mi perfil. Si quieren leer la versión original díganme y les mando el link.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Pérdida.<strong>

Comenzó en una noche tranquila. Estoico dormía en su cama, su mujer durmiendo a su lado. Su hijo de cuatro años de edad dormido en la habitación de al lado. Un rugido, el sonido de la trompeta haciendo sacudir la casa. Casi inmediatamente después de abrir los ojos, él estaba de pie poniéndose la capa de piel de oso. Tomó el martillo con púas mientras su esposa se levantaba, mirando a Estoico y agarrando su hacha. Con un rápido beso cada quien se apresuró a la batalla. Estoico salió primero, su esposa deteniéndose en el pasillo para decirle a Hipo que no saliera.

Se metió en la refriega, vio que su esposa ya había salido de la casa. Estoico no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa gratificante cuando se abalanzó contra un Gronckle, derribándolo.

Valhallarama admiraba a su marido y su capacidad a la hora de pelear, pero mantuvo sus sentidos agudos, listos para derribar a un dragón en su primera oportunidad. No experimentaba la misma emoción a la hora de batallar, como cuando era joven; ella salía para proteger a su marido—aunque no lo necesitara—y a su frágil hijo, que sin duda necesitaba protección. Un grupo de Nadders asecharon a unas cuantas ovejas, pero antes de que fuera a seguirlas, algo la detuvo en seco.

Sus nervios tintineando, gritándole que algo andaba mal. Su premonición, sexto sentido, instinto maternal, cualquiera que fuera su nombre, le decía que su querido hijo Hipo estaba en peligro mortal. Valhallarama giró sobre sus talones, arrojándose hacia la casa en donde dejó a su hijo vulnerable. Mientras corría, un Pesadilla Monstruosa muy grande se posó sobre el techo. La estructura, usualmente segura, se convirtió en una trampa mortal. Ella dio un grito de guerra feroz y el Pesadilla Monstruosa alzó su vista, distrayendo su tarea de romper la casa. Prendió en llamas su cuerpo gruñéndole a la mujer en el suelo. Valhallarama se lanzó contra la bestia. Mientras luchaba, pudo ver cómo la mitad de su casa era derrumbada y hasta juró oír el grito de un niño pequeño. Eso la distrajo por un solo segundo, pero fue más que suficiente. El Pesadilla la golpeó, pudo sentir las largas y profundas heridas, pero la adrenalina adormeció el dolor. Su único pensamiento era matar al dragón para que no pudiera perjudicar a Hipo.

Mientras tanto, Estoico ignoraba completamente la calamidad que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba ensimismado en su lucha contra un par de Nadders muy resistentes, que se arregló para someter. Fue cuando vio a alguien corriendo hacia él.

"Jefe Estoico su casa-Un pesadilla fue-Valhallarama peleando-ella está herida" el hombre tropezaba con sus propias palabras, pero Estoico fue capaz de entenderlo. Sus ojos se abrieron y corrió en dirección a su casa.

Cuando llegó, el corazón le palpitaba de miedo, y por su frenética carrera. La desesperación cayendo encima de él. Vio al Pesadilla Monstruosa, enfrente de su esposa, y las tres enormes heridas que sangraban. A pesar de su lesión, luchaba valientemente contra la criatura. Rugiendo con furia, Estoico fue hacia la bestia. Una nube de ira cubrió su mente, y apena fue consciente de sí mismo peleando contra el dragón, solamente pensaba en salvar a la mujer que amaba. Ni siquiera sintió en su piel las pequeñas quemaduras.

Y luego, de repente, el animal estaba muerto. Estoico se apresuró hacia Valhallarama cuando ella cayó al suelo, la adrenalina que la había fortalecido esfumándose. No era un sanador, no pudo detener el sangrado, pero de cualquier manera lo intentó. Le gritó a uno de los vikingos, un muchacho que apenas había entrado en Formación, que buscara al curandero. El joven corrió, dejando a Estoico a solas con su esposa moribunda. A pesar de los ruidos de la batalla librándose en todas partes de la aldea, el mundo parecía extrañamente silencioso. Lo único que escuchaba eran las débiles súplicas de su esposa.

"Estoico…" susurró, con una voz áspera y ronca "Hipo…está ahí… en los escombros… ¿sigue vivo?"

Un renovado pánico golpeó a Estoico. Se fue hacia los escombros de la casa que alguna vez contuvo a una familia feliz, buscando una señal, algún signo de su hijo. No podía perderlo. Si él perdía a su esposa, se ahogaría de dolor. Si perdía a su hijo, simplemente se volvería loco. Si en ese momento…

Levantó un trozo de madera rota y quemada, empujando más trozos y escuchó un grito. Desesperado, el vikingo siguió arrancando todos los restos de la casa hasta que al fin su pequeño hijo apareció. Tenía quemaduras graves y numerosos rasguños que sangraban, pero al menos no profundos. Apenas Estoico lo agarró, el niño gritó de dolor. El hombre temía que Hipo se hubiera roto alguna costilla, o varias. Con su hijo herido, Estoico regresó a donde su esposa moribunda. Ella estaba ahí, tosiendo sangre, pero una oleada de alivio se atisbó en sus ojos cuando vio a su hijo.

"Los amo… mucho… a los dos" exclamó, obligándose a sentarse un poco para besar la frente de Hipo y los labios de Estoico. El Jefe tenía un brazo alrededor de cada miembro de su familia, como si pudiera mantenerlos juntos, evitando que se desvaneciera. No pudo.

Valhallarama estaba muerta cuando el curandero llegó. Pero vio al niño herido con gravedad, tanto por quemaduras y por sus rotas costillas, quizá no podría vivir.

En ese momento el mundo de Estoico se hizo añicos.

* * *

><p>Después de que murió su esposa, Estoico estaba seguro de que no volvería a sonreír, o sentirse feliz de nuevo. Ella siempre había estado ahí, con una palabra extraordinariamente amable, su sonrisa breve y brillante. Se ocupó de su hijo, criándolo y alimentándolo. Ahora se había ido. Para siempre.<p>

Durante casi dos semanas completas, Estoico permaneció en trance. El respondía las preguntas por inercia, sin pensar realmente. Se la pasaba despierto en las noches, consciente del frío y vacío hueco a su lado.

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ella?

Por Odín, era difícil. Cada pocos minutos, sentía la terrible angustia de su pérdida. Cada pocos minutos, se daba cuenta de que nunca la volvería a escuchar reír de nuevo. Las horas le fueron borrosas, los días rápidos, cosas indistinguibles a su lado. Nunca sintió un dolor tan terrible.

Hasta que, al menos, se acordó de Hipo.

Trece días después de la muerte de su esposa, Estoico se dio cuenta de que la última vez que recordaba con seguridad haber visto a su hijo, fue poco después de la redada, cuando estaba siendo vendado por el curandero. Él creía haber recordado alimentar al niño y cambiarle sus vendajes varios días después, pero todo estaba tan borroso por el dolor de perder a Val, que no podía asegurarlo a ciencia cierta.

_Gravemente herido._

Hipo. Su pequeño y frágil Hipo.

_No podrá vivir._

Un niño de cuatro años, nacido enfermo, que tenía un cuerpo frágil y mala salud. Aunque estaba claro en su mente que era listo, también era lento al caminar y al hablar. Era inteligente, pero siempre parecía atrasado con los demás niños. Y había sido gravemente herido durante el combate. Y Estoico no sabía dónde estaba.

Su mujer había cuidado de su hijo casi todo el tiempo. Él contribuyó, en ocasiones hablando con el niño directamente. Él amaba a su hijo, pero no tenía idea de cómo criar a un niño. Ni siquiera con qué alimentar al pequeño.

Y ahora había perdido a su hijo, su único hijo, lo único que quedaba de su familia.

Era un terrible padre.

Corrió escaleras arriba, irrumpiendo en la habitación del niño. La cama vacía, sin más muebles en la habitación. Hipo casi siempre estaba en la planta baja con su madre.

Revisó el resto de la casa, nada de Hipo. El pánico lo inundó. Era casi invierno, y su hijo-casi bebé-se había ido, lejos de la casa, por un periodo indeterminado de tiempo.

Estoico apenas se paró para recoger su abrigo de piel antes de salir de la casa, corriendo hacia la Gran Sala. Era muy tarde en la noche, y estaba vacía. Miró a través de la estructura, incluso la cocina, sin encontrar aún a su hijo.

En poco tiempo, golpeaba frenéticamente la puerta de Bocón.

"¿Qu-ue pa-ssa?"

"Hipo se ha ido, no sé desde cuánto y no lo puedo encontrar, Bocón ¡Mi hijo!"

Los ojos de Bocón se abrieron, agarró el chaleco que colgaba al lado de la puerta "Lo encontraremos, veamos en la fragua, es un lugar caliente y con el frío que hace puede haber ido ahí"

Al cabo de solo un minuto llegaron a la fragua. Estoico abrió la puerta de golpe antes que Bocón. No vio a nadie, a pesar de estar caliente como Bocón había dicho. Sus hombros se hundieron ¿Qué había hecho?

"¡Espera un minuto!" le dijo el otro vikingo, cojeando alrededor del lugar y asomándose en las esquinas. Tropezó con algo cerca del fuego "¡Ajá!"

Estoico corrió. Allí, acurrucado en el suelo, yacía Hipo. El pequeño estaba temblando a pesar de su proximidad al fuego, con su ropa vieja manteniéndolo caliente. Más allá de eso, gracias a la escasa luz del fuego, Estoico podía ver que el pobre niño estaba desnutrido. Antes de la redada, sus mejillas eran grandes, regordetas. Ahora, flácidas y el resto de su cuerpo más delgado.

El remordimiento inundó más a Estoico. ¿Qué había hecho con su único hijo? Tenía suerte de que Hipo no estuviera muerto. De haber sido así, hubiera sido completamente la culpa de Estoico. Su esposa lo mataría si estuviera viva.

"Hipo" jadeó Estoico, apenas fue capaz de contener las lágrimas. Se arrodilló junto al niño, casi con miedo a tocarlo, quería que todo fuera un sueño. Pero era real, y su culpa.

"Bueno, tu hijo es inteligente. Encontró la comida que guardaba aquí. No era mucho, pero lo mantuvieron vivo" señaló Bocón, mirando su cajón vacío.

Sollozó, mientras cargaba al niño en sus brazos. Bajo la luz se veía tan frágil, él no era capaz de valerse por sí mismo. La piel del niño estaba fría al tacto, su cuerpo estremeciéndose con facilidad. Inmediatamente cubrió al pequeño con su capa de piel.

El calor despertó a Hipo.

"¿Papá?" su voz era fina y trémula.

"Aquí estoy, Hipo" respondió Estoico.

"¡Papá! Por favor, no me dejes ¡No otra vez! Lo siento. No sé que hice ¡Pero lo siento!" gritó, inmediatamente con miedo de quedarse solo otra vez. Ahora su padre estaba de vuelta, pero el pequeño Hipo no podía contener el miedo, seguro había hecho algo malo para merecer el abandono de su padre.

El corazón de Estoico se destrozó más que cuando murió su esposa. Había descuidado a su hijo, y el niño pensaba que era su culpa el descuido de su padre.

"Hipo, te prometo que no iré a ninguna parte. Lo siento" respondió a su hijo. Una mano acariciaba sus cabellos, la otra lo cargaba contra su pecho.

Volvió a su casa, tras haber enviado a Bocón por el curandero. Necesitaba alguien que vigilara la salud tan descuidada del niño.

Una vez adentro, Estoico colocó a Hipo en la cama que él compartió con su esposa. El curandero llegó con Bocón, más tarde. Le dijo que el niño estaba deshidratado, desnutrido y que el frío lo había enfermado.

"Sólo asegúrate de atenderlo y se recuperará. Parece que cuidaste bien de sus heridas por al menos una semana, porque no están infectadas" dijo, saliendo de la casa. Bocón se fue también.

Estoico vio a su hijo dormir ¿Cómo había sido lo suficientemente egoísta para ignorar al niño? ¿Cómo se había olvidado de su única descendencia? Juró, a partir de ahora, iba a mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre el niño. Lo mantendría a salvo. Nada de lo que hiciera podría quitarle esa sensación de culpa, quizá la cargaría toda su vida, pero al menos podría cuidar del niño a partir de ahora.

* * *

><p>Reitero, como ven es muy triste. Pero a mí me gusta muchísimo, es de hecho una de mis historias favoritas. Por el carácter tan necio de Estoico tengo la noción de que las cosas pudieron ser así, quizá no exactamente, pero algo parecido. Estoico no sobresale como un buen padre y estas cosas pasan aún en los hombres que tienen su sentido paternal muy desarrollado.<p>

Y sí, tengo más historias que me gustaría traducir, quién sabe, a lo mejor lo hago o quizá no. O mejor me hago una cuentan nueva donde pongo toodas mis traducciones (porque si hago las que tengo pensadas son miles) Espero que esta corta historia les haya gustado y me dejen muuuchos comentarios (que el autor verá, así que plis no me hagan quedar mal xD)

¿Comentarios?

chao!


End file.
